The concept of hollow-point or mushroom type bullets, is known, and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,421, there is disclosed a hollow-point bullet of improved form, which includes an annular trench or channel with a blunt nose therewithin, a center-piece of substantial mass formed within the body, and in fact providing improved action over prior bullets, but nevertheless not the type of action which is provided by the instant concept as disclosed herein. The hydraulic impact and effects were indeed improved but not to the extent of the present concept as disclosed.
Other patents such as that of Burns, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,137, also disclose and in this particular instance a hollow-point bullet but relies on the fracturing and flattening from scored and folded areas in the jacket of the bullet rather than from any improved action developed by reason of the type of target or hydraulic or other means incorporated therein and not involving a type of action which is developed in the current invention of my disclosure.
Other concepts such as that of Rousseau, disclose hollow-point construction but the fracturing takes place upon impact in a jagged manner, and does not concentrate the shock or hydraulic effect to multiply the same and effect the desired concentration for ultimate result as is true in my new bullet.
There are other designs of hollow-point bullets but these foregoing just described represent typical concepts though not more than generally related to that hereinafter to be described.